Fancy
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: Dinner party sidequest Zelloyd. Bonus Heimdall smut.
1. Chapter 1

With a sigh, Zelos finishes doing up the last button on his suit. It's been a while since he's donned such an extravagant ensemble, and he's not exactly glad to be covered in layers and layers of restricting clothing. Nonetheless, he does look good; it does feel nice to be polished every once in a while.

He walks around in the suit, testing out its flexibility, and comes to the conclusion that it's acceptable. As long as he can breathe, he's fine with it.

Checking his hair one last time, Zelos exits his bedroom. He follows the hallway until he comes up to the balcony overlooking the foyer where his friends wait.

From here, he can see Raine adjusting the slim pieces of Sheena's outfit. The summoner is blushing a bright red; the outfit isn't exactly modest. But it highlights her curvaceous figure and her toned muscles, as well as her delicate face. Her hair is rather cute tied into a bun.

The professor isn't one to bat an eye at either. Her big robes have been replaced with something a little more fitting, but elegant and refined. She gives Sheena a reassuring smile and goes to sit beside her.

Zelos looks beyond them to find Genis frozen in front of Presea. The small girl shoots him a curious look. Regal approaches them and says something to Presea, which causes the half-elf to sputter something in response. Regal simply smiles as the two young ones try to sort out just what exactly Genis meant.

Just then, Colette stumbles into the room. As she picks herself up, Sheena and Raine come to her side. The golden angel resembles a doll with her lacy skirt and tight braid. It's enough to make Zelos melt a bit at the sight.

However, as cute as these hunnies are, Zelos is most looking forward to seeing his headstrong, unofficial leader in his fancy garb. By now, the redhead has learned to stop denying his feelings for the swordsman. As much as he hates the idea of being to attached to someone, especially someone so soft and so human, it won't do him any good trying to run away from those feelings. After all, he's caught up in so many back up plans and secret deals that trying to escape this lot would probably end up with his hands tied behind his back.

With that thought, he descends the stairs.

"Oh, my cute little hunnies," he says, voice dripping with saccharine sweetness, "Look how darling you all look!"

"Shut it, Zelos," Sheena says, her blush returning. She attempts to cover her exposed skin with her hands. "If I knew any better, I'd say that you had a hand in designing this stupid dress."

"Thing is, you know just how much I _love_ parties like these," he replies with a wry smile. The summoner merely sighs and nods.

"You look great too, Zelos!" Colette comments with a smile, clapping her hands a little. "It was a bit troublesome putting on all of these layers, though. All these skirts and ribbons and laces... I can't help but feel all dolled up!"

"I know what you mean," Raine says, "I can barely move in this skirt. It's so tight."

"That it is, Professor," Zelos agrees with a wide smile. The half elf shoots him a glare.

Genis, Presea, and Regal choose that moment to approach them. Once Sheena and Colette lay eyes on the small mage, they begin to choke up, hands flying to cover their mouths.

"Genis, oh my g-" Sheena snorts, trying to shake off her mirth, "You look like you're going to attend Easter Sunday!"

He cocks his head, puzzled. "Easter Sunday? What's that?"

The summoner tries and fails to suppress more giggles. "It's... It's a traditional festival in Mizuho for kids."

"So what?" With a stamp of his foot, Genis exclaims, "Are you saying I look like a little kid? Is that it?"

"It is true, Genis," Presea says, "You are not of a large stature."

Color floods the mage's face. "You don't have to say it like that, Presea..."

Zelos clears his throat. "Alright, before the brat has a breakdown, we'd better head over to the party. As much as I'm looking forward to it, I'd rather avoid being herded there." He walks over to the door and holds it open. "Shall we?"

The women file out, and once they've exited, Zelos follows them out, letting the door fall on to Genis. The half-elf yells in frustration.

* * *

As soon as he steps into the dinner hall, a flock of women ambush the redheaded Chosen. He puts on his best smile and manages to persuade them to get him some punch. As they scurry off, he slips away and finds a maid near the front entrance.

"Hey, when you see a guy with hair like this," he uses his hands to gesture above his head, indicating Lloyd's signature, spiky brown hair, "That carries two swords, tell him I'm waiting for him on the terrace, alright?"

The maid blushes and nods vigorously. "Y-Yes, Chosen One, of course!"

Zelos winks at her, heading off as she begins to melt.

On his way to the balcony, he avoids the herd of women from earlier and grabs two glasses of champagne from a wandering waiter. He tips his head in thanks and heads towards the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going off to?"

Zelos stops in his tracks. He doesn't have to turn around to know that the owner of that voice is one Sheena Fujibayashi. Instead, he taps his foot impatiently and says, "And who said that was any of your business, my voluptuous honey?"

While he doesn't make a move to ascend the stairs, Sheena moves in front of him, blocking off his path.

"There's a huge group of women crying over you, you know," the summoner says, contempt clear in her voice, "They're wasting their time and energy, but you could at least try to calm them down instead of... ditching!"

Zelos rolls his eyes. "They're just going to have to deal with it, I'm really not in the mood tonight."

Sheena's face softens. She puts a hand on Zelos' shoulder, catching his eyes with her own. "Hey," she says lowly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, alright? I don't really know what's up with you, but... just try to be considerate, okay?"

With a wry smile, Zelos dips his head in a shallow bow. "Yes, mother. I pledge to give it my all and try not to shit on anyone's parade too much."

The summoner moves her hand to give the redhead a sound slap. "Watch it. I'll leave you to have your little party now. I'm not gonna clean up after you!"

"Don't worry, mom!" Zelos grins. He can practically hear Sheena roll her eyes. "I promise to be home by dinner!"

Once he's left alone, the redhead resumes his journey to the balcony. He places the extra glass of champagne on a bench, then moves to lean against the railing.

The group of women from earlier are huddled together in a corner, looking frantic. Zelos allows himself a small, accomplished smile as he takes a sip of his drink. However, in a few moments one of them sights him and directs the others to look in his direction. They begin to stand, but Zelos starts to wave his arms around in a desperate attempt to stop them. His efforts go to waste; they don't make any move to stop. In a last-ditch attempt, he grabs the other glass and points to it, indicating that he's waiting for someone. Again, a lone woman catches sight of it and soon enough, they're all crying again.

Zelos has his head in his hands once he hears movement from behind him. He spins around, ready to tell one of his fangirls off, but it turns out it's the one he's been waiting for.

"Oh, Lloyd," he breathes in relief, "What's up?"

"...Yo," the swordsman greets, giving a little wave. His eyes go up and down before he smiles to himself.

"What's with the smug face?" Zelos crosses his arms over his chest.

Lloyd approaches him and leans against the fence. He tips his head towards the Chosen. "...You certainly look at home in those clothes."

The redhead ducks his head to chuckle lowly. "Jealous guys are ugly, bud."

A faint blush colors Lloyd's cheeks. "I... I'm not jealous!"

With a small smile, Zelos turns towards the crowd, leaning his weight on to the rail. "Calm down. You look acceptable yourself."

The brunet mimics his pose. "Sorry for only being 'acceptable'," he says, voice falling to a more despondent tone.

"Hey, don't worry about it." The corners of Zelos' mouth twitch in a slight smirk. "Nice clothes can make anybody look good."

Lloyd picks his head up in surprise. "R...really? Thanks." The look of relief on his face turns Zelos' smirk into a real smile.

"...That wasn't a compliment," he clarifies. Lloyd deflates slightly, but he notices the smile on the redhead's face and relaxes.

Staring out into the crowd below, Lloyd asks, "By the way, what are you doing here? I figured you'd be in the middle of the hall surrounded by girls."

"...Sometimes it's tiring not being serious." Zelos closes his eyes, letting his chin fall to his chest for a brief moment.

"Huh?"

Zelos smiles wryly. "Never mind. Well, let's just relax and watch the nobles and their fake smiles from here."

"Hmm." Lloyd seems to study him for a while. "Well, if that's what you want to do, I'm game."

The Chosen just shakes his head. "...You sure are easy-going."

Lloyd leans over the railing, peering at the people below. "I talked to Sheena on my way up. She looks great, but she also looked really uncomfortable." He pauses. "It's kinda strange how the designer knew just where to put the holes in that dress."

Zelos laughs. "It's not like Sheena isn't well-known in these parts."

"Huh. Well, I guess that makes sense, then." The swordsman continues to scan the crowd. "Oh, I also talked to Genis and Colette. Did Sheena mention anything about an "Easter Sunday" to you?"

"Not any details, no."

"Hmm. Alright."

For a while, only the buzz of voices from below can be heard. To Zelos' relief, the distance that the terrace offers them lowered the noise level. The Chosen reaches for both champagne glasses and hands one to his companion.

"Cheers," he says under his breath, clinking the glasses together before Lloyd can realize what is in his hand.

Lloyd eyes the contents of the glass before moving that skeptical stare to Zelos. "There a reason you called me up here, Zelos?"

"None in particular." The redhead moves to sit on the bench. "Can't a guy spend time with his best bud?"

"I don't see why not," Lloyd agrees with a laugh. He joins Zelos and cradles his drink in his hands between his knees. "Still, I'm surprised you're not down there living it up."

Zelos takes another sip. "Don't feel like it."

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of _your_ mouth."

"Oh, bud, don't underestimate me." Zelos grins at Lloyd before finishing off his drink. "I'm chock full of surprises."

Lloyd hums thoughtfully. After a moment of consideration, he takes a drink of the champagne. As he grimaces, Zelos starts to laugh.

"Is this your first time having champagne?" he asks, quirking a brow.

The swordsman nods. "Glad you're enjoying yourself," he chokes out.

"That I am."

Sitting back against the railing, Lloyd studies his friend. Zelos keeps his eyes on the ground for a few moments, then looks up at his companion with a vaguely curious expression on his face.

"You don't actually enjoy dealing with those kinds of people, do you?" Lloyd inclines his head towards the party below. "You know. All these high-class people. I mean, we wouldn't be up here if you actually liked it."

"Congrats on the observation, Lloyd," Zelos says, giving him a single clap, "Would you like a prize?"

"Shut up. I'm right though, aren't I?"

Zelos shrugs.

"I don't see why you have to pretend," Lloyd comments, "What's the point?"

"I have an image to maintain," is Zelos' simple answer, accompanied with another shrug. "Someone like you wouldn't get it. Your life is as plain and simple as it gets."

"...I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Take it as you will, I'm sure you'll come to a conclusion that's close enough."

Lloyd crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't get you."

Zelos just laughs. "I never expected you to." The redhead swipes Lloyd's drink and says, "If you're not drinking this, then I am."

"Go ahead." A corner of Lloyd's mouth falls as he regards Zelos again.

"Seems like you're in a thinking mood, anyway. Careful."

"Oh, shut up."

Zelos gives him a wry grin. "What're you thinking of now, bud?"

"Just... given everything that's happened, I guess I just don't see why you still put up this image when you're with _me_," Lloyd's tone holds hints of frustrated strain, "With the others, I guess you're still trying to trust them? But I thought..."

"Wow, since when did you become so special?"

"C'mon, man, don't change the subject," Lloyd insists, leaning closer to the Chosen. He keeps a steady gaze on the redhead's face. "If you want me to take you seriously, why can't you act serious?"

Zelos chews on the inside of his cheek. "Do you really expect me to dignify that question with a response?"

"No, really! I don't understand."

With a sigh, Zelos shifts his weight on to a hand behind his back. "Do you know what a coping mechanism is?"

Lloyd's face falls blank. "Uh-"

The Chosen holds up a hand to interrupt him. "Look, it's not some magitechnology from Tethe'alla. It's a social construct. Basically, it helps me deal with people."

As the swordsman digests that information, his face screws up in a thoughtful expression. Zelos watches him with slight amusement.

"I don't really see why we're even talking about this, bud, we're at a party; lighten up, will you?"

Lloyd shakes his head. "No... I think I get it. But we can come back to this later, if you want."

It's Zelos' turn to grimace. "By all means, take your time."

Zelos' skin crawls under Lloyd's scrutinizing gaze. He can't help but avert his eyes.

"You do look good, by the way," the redhead mutters. "I guess even a country bumpkin can clean up nicely."

"See, was that so hard to say?"

Looking up, Zelos sees a wide smile stretching his companion's face. A smile of his own begins to tug at Zelos' lips.

"You'll never match the amount of hunnies I can attract, bud," Zelos adds.

"Don't ruin the moment."

Releasing a breath, Zelos starts to stand. "Alright, I think it's time-"

"Zelos, wait," Lloyd interjects, grabbing on to the Chosen's coat. He gently tugs Zelos back into his seat. "You really don't have to if you don't want to. I like spending time with you."

"Even if we're just sitting around on our asses, shooting the breeze?" Zelos asks in return, raising an eyebrow.

Lloyd nods. "Yeah! It's not like we get a lot of time to ourselves, you know."

The way Lloyd holds Zelos' gaze so earnestly makes his stomach flip.

"Wouldn't you rather be down there with Colette, or Genis, or-"

Lloyd sighs, shaking his head. "Zelos, I know you're not this dense. I don't have to spell it out for you, do I?"

"Look, I don't know where you're coming from, calling _me_ dense all of a sudden-"

In a flash, Lloyd's arms shoot out and Zelos finds his face encased in the swordsman's strong, gloved hands.

"I want you to be yourself around me, Zelos," Lloyd says, his voice steady and level, as always, "Because I like you better when you're you and not some image you feel compelled to keep up. I trust you, and I know you can trust me if you really tried."

Despite his strong will, Zelos can feel blood rush to his face due to their proximity. "Are you saying that I don't trust you?"

"Not completely, you don't."

Zelos purses his lips. "It's not that I don't try, you know. Old habits die hard and all that."

"So try harder."

Zelos sighs, watching Lloyd's expression as his breath washes over the brunet's face. "You sure are demanding tonight."

Lloyd's nose twitches as his eyes drop from Zelos' eyes to a different part of his face. "What can I say... I know what I want."

"Do you now," Zelos replies, his eyebrows rising.

"Uh." Brown eyes flicker up to meet Zelos' blues. "Yeah. You know what I mean!"

A pretty pink blush dusts Lloyd's cheeks as he lets go of Zelos' face. He contemplates the ground for a bit before leaning in closer to the redhead.

"This is... okay, right? I mean, I'm not exactly a "voluptuous hunny" or anything like that." His eyes are wide and so attentive, transfixed on Zelos' features. "But I thought maybe... since, you know-"

Zelos has always found that kissing someone is an effective way of shutting them up, and this is no exception. Through a heavy-lidded gaze he watches as Lloyd's face brightens in a blush, his eyes widening with surprise. The Chosen guides Lloyd with his lips, pressing forward with a gentle caress.

Lloyd makes a sound of disapproval as Zelos pulls away.

"I really hope that wasn't your first kiss," Zelos says, his mouth curled in a half-smile.

The swordsman chuckles breathlessly. "Why? Was it bad?"

Shaking his head, Zelos replies, "No, I've definitely seen worse. I just feel like I'm ruining your innocence, somehow."

"Well," Lloyd starts with a grin, the red in his cheeks lingering, "That sort of thing isn't meant to last forever."

"Lloyd!"

The brunet laughs. "What? It's true!"

"Don't tempt me, h-" Zelos stops himself. The grin on Lloyd's face widens. "Honey."

"I wonder how long you've been dying to call me _that_," the swordsman says, tilting his chin up smugly.

Zelos rolls his eyes. "Shut it."

"Make me!" Lloyd replies, leaning forward again. He's all too eager and innocent, but Zelos can't help himself as he eliminates some of the distance between them.

"Is that an invitation, honey?"

With a loud sigh, Lloyd makes the move this time and presses his mouth against Zelos'. He tries to mimic the redhead's earlier movements, but eventually Zelos feels compelled to take control and guide him through it.

Lloyd's face is colored in a deep flush once his companion pulls away. His hands cling to the front of Zelos' shirt, his fingers trembling with the strain of his death grip.

"You're so innocent it's killing me," Zelos breathes, maintaining a distance of a few inches between them, "We seriously need to get downstairs before I make a mess."

It takes Lloyd a few moments to catch his breath. "...Alright. I think that... sounds like a good idea."

Gently, Zelos pushes Lloyd's hands away from his shirt. He stands and straightens his back.

"Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever, man. Do what you like."

Despite the nonchalant answer, Lloyd is wearing a small smile as Zelos puffs out his chest.

"Okay then, it's settled!" the redhead exclaims, "It's gonna be awesome traveling around with me, just you wait!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Lloyd closes his eyes, shutting out the silver moonlight and his companion's bright, albeit not completely sincere, smile. The sounds of nature surround him - the chirp of crickets, the gurgle of the nearby river, the occasional rustle of leaves as the wind blows through them. It's calming, and it allows him to draw away from the painful idea of having to face his father in battle the next day.

He takes a seat on the bench by the river. The water moves at a leisurely pace, the uneven surface highlighted by the moon. Shadows by his feet indicate that Zelos has joined him, as well as the comforting and familiar warmth of his body heat.

"You're gonna win, you know," Zelos says softly.

Lloyd doesn't look up as he replies, "I have to."

As silence falls between them, Lloyd feels strong arms wrap around his shoulders. The swordsman lets his eyes fall shut again as he moves in to lean against Zelos' chest.

"I know something that'll take your mind off the whole thing," Zelos murmurs into his hair after a moment, combing through the wild brown locks with his fingers. His tone is level, though he speaks under his breath as if he were telling a secret. Lloyd can tell that he's offering for the sake of offering, not to take advantage of the situation.

Nonetheless, the brunet can't help but flush at the idea. This isn't the first time the subject has come up - considering Zelos, this particular proposition has been tossed around often. While it has never been taken very seriously, there have been instances where Lloyd took the idea to heart.

However, this is the first time he has ever made a verbal response.

"That might actually..." Lloyd trails off, pausing to bite the inside of his cheek. "You know. I think we could- try, at least."

Zelos pulls away, putting distance between them. He examines Lloyd's expression with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Lloyd holds his gaze and nods. "I think I'd like that."

Color seeps up Zelos' neck as he averts his eyes. "Wow. Alright, then. I guess it's time to head back."

Zelos' fingers skim over Lloyd's chest on their path to claim one of the swordsman's hands. A smirk pulls at his lips as he feels a shudder run through Lloyd's body. He laces his fingers through his companion's, pulling the brunet to his feet.

The sleepy sounds of nature around them keep them company as they make their way back to the inn. Lloyd holds Zelos' hand in a death grip, his body thrumming with a mix of anticipation and jumpy nerves. In response, the redhead just smiles and rubs the back of Lloyd's hand with his thumb.

Once they reach Lloyd's room, the swordsman moves to stand in front of the bed. Zelos watches him with a small smile, locking the door before leaning on it.

"If you're having any doubts," Zelos says, still smiling, "Feel free to say them now."

Lloyd keeps his back to the Chosen and slowly climbs on to the covers. When he turns to face Zelos, his face is bright red. He shakes his head.

Zelos nods. "Alright. Don't be afraid to say anything at any time."

With that said, Zelos approaches his companion, following him on to the bed. Firstly, the pair removes their weapons and lays them on the floor.

Zelos brushes dark hair out of Lloyd's eyes. The swordsman's breathing is loud in the quiet room, a steady reminder of the life pulsing through his veins, the life that urges Zelos to continue on this mad path. Those thoughts stir Zelos' resolve, and he moves to claim Lloyd's lips in a firm kiss.

This definitely isn't their first make out session, but Lloyd is still fairly new to the subject. However, the two have already built up a rhythm, a routine, and they meet each other with every nip, lick, and bite.

Lloyd groans in the back of his throat. His fingers scrabble at the waistband of Zelos' pants, searching for his belt. Somewhere in their frantic kissing, the pink vest had been removed, leaving the Chosen in his black shirt and pants.

Zelos swats away Lloyd's hands and quickly shimmies out of his pants. Despite his state of undress, the swordsman's hands resume their pawing, pulling at Zelos' undergarments.

"Patience is a virtue, honey," the redhead breathes, smirking. He slips off the underwear anyway. "Now it's your turn."

Sitting up, Lloyd wastes no time in stripping. He removes his clothes with practised ease; suspenders first, then shirt, undershirt, and pants. Before Lloyd can register what's happening, Zelos has hooked his thumbs into Lloyd's final piece of clothing. It's gone in a matter of seconds.

The two take a moment to examine the other, their eyes hungry, greedy. Immediately, Lloyd picks out every scar on Zelos' body, his fingers soon following his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, let's not get carried away here," Zelos says quietly, nudging Lloyd's hands off their path.

Nodding, Lloyd repositions his hands on Zelos' shoulders. It's too much, too much. The smell of him, the sight of him, his warmth and weight and the pressure of his touch against his- Lloyd can barely stand it. It takes a considerable amount of effort to suppress a shudder, and it's all undone once Zelos sweeps his hands over his body.

"Zelos-!" Lloyd's head jerks back as Zelos' firm hands press down his skin from his chest to his hips.

"Hush now, love, or else you'll wake everyone up."

Lloyd bites down a moan as Zelos brushes his fingers over his erection. Slowly his eyes fall shut, any coherent thought going out as well. A constant stream of "more, more, _more_" fills up his head, the words tumbling out of his mouth along with his shallow breath.

Zelos takes Lloyd into his hand and starts with a steady rhythm, sliding from base to tip. In a matter of seconds Lloyd is melting into the sheets. His hips buck every time Zelos grips the head of his cock, pressing into the sensitive skin under the tip.

Though his brain is foggy, Lloyd realizes that this session is rather one-sided. Blindly, he reaches for Zelos, but he's stopped halfway through.

"I got this, honey," Zelos whispers into his ear.

He lets go of Lloyd. The loss of contact draws a whimper out of the swordsman, but the sound of complaint transforms into one of pleasure as he feels Zelos' matching hardness against his. Cracking his eyes open, he takes a look a Zelos' face. Another moan falls out of his mouth at the sight.

Zelos' hair spills over his back and shoulders, some of it obscursing his face. Lloyd grabs a fistful of it as he continues to rake his eyes over his companion's face. His skin is colored in a deep flush, sweat on his brow, mouth open to allow quick breaths in and out of his lungs.

Lloyd can't help but arch his back when Zelos closes his hand over both of their cocks, rubbing them together to create a delicious friction. When the brunet pulls Zelos' hair, a stray moan escapes the Chosen's lips. Delighted by the sound, Lloyd pulls again, slowly drawing Zelos' head to his chest.

As he pants against Lloyd's chest, Zelos speeds up the pace of his hand. He swallows his moans the best that he can, but as his partner continues to writhe, breathing his own moans, Zelos finds it increasingly difficult to hold back.

With one hand at the roots of Zelos' hair and the other one clamped on to Zelos' shoulder, Lloyd starts to buck his hips sporadically. His breath comes out in broken whimpers and moans. "Zelos," he starts, the train of thought breaking into curses. He tries again, "Zelos, Z-Zelos, I- Please, I'm-"

"Me too, honey," Zelos replies. Groaning, he presses his face against the swordsman's hot skin. "So close."

Again, Zelos increases the speed of his hand, muffling moans against Lloyd's chest. He can feel Lloyd gasp for breath beneath him, desperate and oh so close. Lloyd's legs wrap around his waist just before the brunet tenses and bites Zelos' neck.

The burn in his neck and the warm wetness of Lloyd's come pushes Zelos off the edge. He milks them both for what they're worth, falling into the warmth of Lloyd's body. All he knows is the harsh sounds of Lloyd's breathing, the nails in his back and in his scalp, the tight pressure around his hips and back. Everything feels so surreal, but he embraces it nonetheless.

It takes Lloyd a while to catch his breath. Once he does, he has the mind to unwrap his limbs from Zelos' body, allowing the redhead to roll over to his side.

They lay there and breathe. It's the only sound that pierces the air, their mingled pants. Soon enough it evens out, and by then Lloyd is thinking well enough to grin at Zelos.

"I'm glad you had fun, honey," Zelos says, returning the grin.

Lloyd laughs. "I... I really don't know what I was expecting, but that definitely wasn't it. That was a lot better than anything I could have dreamt of."

Zelos ducks his head for a moment. "We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet. This is just the beginning." Humming, the redhead drags a sheet over to wipe the wetness from their bodies. "Do you think you can handle that, honey?"

"I sure hope so."

Once he decides they're clean enough, Zelos moves in to slide his arms around his companion's waist. "Good."

Lloyd kisses his cheek. "Night, Zelos. And... thanks."

"Don't mention it. G'night."

* * *

Sheena's face lights up in a bright blush once Zelos crosses her path. "You do realize that my room was the one right beside Lloyd's, right?!"

The redhead shrugs. "What of it?"

Scowling, she shakes her head. "Don't make me say it, you Idiot Chosen. I know you're a total pervert, but this is _Lloyd_! You could at least be a bit more considerate!"

Zelos remains quiet for a while longer. With his chin, he directs Sheena's gaze to Lloyd. The swordsman is grinning brightly, an arm slung over Genis' shoulder as they converse animatedly.

"I could try next time, sure," Zelos says, "But last night, Lloyd was my top priority, not you, or Colette, or even myself." He turns to face her. "Do you understand?"

Sheena stares at Lloyd for a moment longer, then sighs in defeat. "Yeah," she replies, "Yeah, I getcha."

"Good." Spinning on his heel, he holds up a hand to wave goodbye. "Glad to have this chat."

It doesn't take him long to catch up with Lloyd and claim his usual territory of the swordsman's shoulders.


End file.
